


Reprieve

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lawlight Week 2017, M/M, kinkmeme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the Lawlight Week Kink Meme Prompt:bb!Light sneaks out to a gay bar one evening, unaware that L is already tailing him in person. Light ends up sleeping with L without knowing who he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own Death Note, but it still owns my soul.

Light hadn’t gone in to Sato’s in months, but he felt he had earned it after his To-Oh entrance examinations. He knew (and had double-checked, though it turned out to be unnecessary) that every question had been answered correctly. He deserved a reprieve from his daily expectations.

 

Although he had done it over a dozen times now, his heart still beat faster with the knowledge of what a picture he was making; climbing out of his bedroom window in tighter-than-normal clothing with indecent inclinations while he should be asleep. Tonight, Light felt an urgency of sorts, one that got him to Sato’s in a record 13 minutes.

 

Light greeted Sato dismissively on his way in, after which he was provided with a drink. They had a sort of comfortable ‘I know you are underage, but hell if you don’t bring in a huge portion of my revenue’ relationship. He gulped down the first drink, opting to nurse the second. Light took a moment to read the tone of the room. Most of the men he could see were dancing and writhing against each other to some objectionably loud song. Usually, he’d be dancing with them, but he had something different in mind for tonight. He wanted to hook up with someone.

 

He looked at the booths, where one could generally find someone to fool around with for an hour or so to sate their appetite. Funnily enough, he recognized someone. Dark messy hair, wide dark eyes- Light vaguely recalled the other male from the examination just earlier today who had been sitting rather oddly, but he didn’t think anything of it. There was no reason to. Light couldn’t deny he wasn’t…interested, in a way. Something about the boy was magnetic; whether you wanted to look or not, he drew your eye in.

 

Light felt bold tonight. He walked over, emphasizing a bit of vulnerability so that (hopefully) the man would see him as just another attractive stranger. He didn’t want to mention the exams, as that could lead to the man thinking of him as a stalker. Light simply went with a “May I sit?” The stranger responded simply with “Of course,” like he had been sitting here waiting for Light to walk over. It was exhilarating in a way that nothing else had been before. “You may call me Asahi,” Light stated.

 

The man replied with “I’m not giving my name away to a stranger. However, you may have an initial. Call me L,” he said with a smirk. His eyes held such depths of intelligence that Light almost felt a kinship. This was _him_. His target for tonight- he would accept no one else. “Hello, L,” Light said, returning the smirk. He waited. Seduction was like tennis; there is an agreed reciprocity to rely on. Which was why Light was surprised when ‘L’ propositioned him. Blunt and matter-of-factly. No prior conversation. It was like this man already knew him and what he wanted. It was fucking hot. He put down his half-downed drink.

 

Light dragged L to the bathrooms, putting the lock in place to avoid interruption before pouncing. It seemed that L didn’t expect to be groped immediately (for all his nerve), but once he got with the program he was just as impatient. L, who was somehow way stronger than he looked, hoisted Light up onto the bathroom counter and nearly ripped his shirt off. He vigorously began attacking his neck, chest, and stomach with small wet kisses and harsh bites. He had his arms wrapped around the underside of Light’s thighs and quickly moved them to his waist, then slid them down to his hips, then gave his attention to the button of the jeans Light was currently wearing. Light made a disgruntled noise as L pulled away to take his pants off. He wanted L’s goddamn mouth on him again, _now_.

 

Light was already a bit of a mess, though he’d never admit it. He felt feverish, dizzy, and knew he was flushed from his face to the bottom of his legs. He was incredibly hard, and his skin was burning everywhere that L had touched him. Light would be the first person to brag that he never begs, but he did this one instance. “L, L, please, I – I – please - just,” he begged.

 

L shushed him softly and ran his hands through Light’s hair, being terribly gentle after the pleasant roughness. His jeans were easier to pull down, baggy as they were, and Light swallowed at the sight of L’s obvious eagerness. Light pulled a tube out of his pocket and handed it to L, allowing him to finger him open for what was next. After he was done, L’s eyes, as dark as they were, darkened impossibly further as he pulled Light onto him.

 

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

 ** _Fuck_**.

 

L was pressing his face into his neck, effectively trapping the back of his head against the glass of the mirror, just thrusting into him like it was all he had ever wanted, with Light pushing back against him in turn. It felt so much…so much more than anything he had felt before. Just before Light came he pulled L in for an incredibly desperate kiss. God, L knew how to kiss. And fuck all if he wasn’t everything Light wanted to have. Unbearably good.

 

He’d have to look for L again at To-Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me.
> 
> Idk how the kink meme works, but I assumed a first-come-first-serve type of thing. That explains why this looks a bit rushed.
> 
> Also, this was so goshdarn painful for me to write. I didn't even look it over for editing purposes as soon as I was done. I was cringing so bad. Anything above a 'T' rating apparently makes me uncomfortable.
> 
> But I did it anyway. I committed. Did it for the L/Light. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed anyway. :)


End file.
